Why Did He Have to Die?
by KrazieChikadee
Summary: Voldemort is dead. Hermione is left alone with her small daughter, the father dead. She has no money. Who will she turn to?


* * *

Why Did He Have to Die?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Duh.

* * *

Chapter 1

I gaze down into the gray-blue eyes of my precious daughter. She gurgles and smiles her adorable smile when she sees me look at her. A tear slips down my pale cheek as I realize how helpless she is.

Why did he have to die?

He had changed sides. Became a spy. Even though he proved himself over and over again, nobody trusted him. Only me.

Why did he have to die?

I remember when it started. We had received news that his mother had been killed. He had not even flinched when Remus told him. But, I saw the look in his eyes.

Why did he have to die?

I followed him to the basement. I saw the glistening wetness on his face. My foot got caught on a nail, and he heard. He whipped around, the anger and embarrassment evident. I just reached up and took him in my arms. He tensed, but then relaxed. The prideful man lost his composure. He cried.

For weeks we met in the basement. Sometimes we talked, sometimes we just sat in a comfortable silence. One day, he leaned over and grabbed my hand. We both knew what was happening, but neither of us wanted to admit it.

Why did he have to die?

My daughters shrill cry breaks me from my memories. Her tiny face is wrinkled in frustration. Her blonde hair is sticking up all over, just like mine does. I grab a bottle and she immediately starts sucking. Content, her eyes start to close.

Why did he have to die?

I'm back in the basement, watching another pair of gray eyes close in front of me. This time, my brown ones close as well, and our mouths meet. Gently, we explore each others lips. Satisfied for now. His hand caresses my cheek, and I run my hand through his silky hair. We hear a noise, and break apart. Both of us flushing and breathing deeply.

Why did he have to die?

We continued on like this. Neither of us voicing what we both knew. We were in love. But, it wasn't normal. We both needed it, like we have never needed anything else. We never would have thought it would be with each other. We didn't expect to fall in love.

Why did he have to die?

It was a month later, and that's when I heard. My parents had been killed in a Death Eater attack. Because I was their daughter. It was then that I knew. I was more determined than ever, Voldemort had to be killed. And I had to help.

Why did he have to die?

He followed me to the basement this time, and it was me who cried on his shoulder. I turned and kissed him. It quickly became something more. In our distraught states, neither of us realized what we were doing. That's how it happened.

Why did he have to die?

The night before the Final Battle, though we didn't know that the event was looming, there was something amiss in the air. It was in this tensed state that I searched for him. When I found him, I let him know to meet me in the basement. No one noticed this silent conversation. When he came in, I quietly told him I was pregnant. He didn't say anything, just sunk to the hard floor and looked at me. I ran from the room, tears once again streaming down my face.

Why did he have to die?

There were many curses flying in every direction. I was doing my best to dodge them, while sending out my own. In the distance, I could see Harry dueling with Voldemort. I searched for him. But I couldn't find him in the mass confusion. The Death Eater I was fighting fell, and I turned away. There were bodies everywhere. All of a sudden, I heard a crunching news behind me. I whipped to face it, and saw a hooded person with his wand aimed at me. Mine was by my side.

Why did he have to die?

I watched in slow motion as he flicked his wand and muttered _Avada Kedavra! _The fatal green light jetted out the end. Someone yelled "Duck!" I didn't obey. Out of nowhere, a body came flying in front of me. The killing curse hitting them directly in the chest. I screamed no as he fell at my feet, and I stared into the lifeless eyes of the one who died to save me and his child.

Why did he have to die?

The next thing I remember is waking up in St. Mungo's, hooked to potions and machines. Immediately I was worried about my baby. It was all I had left of him. The healer assured me that both of us were fine, but I should take it easy. A week later I was released. Voldemort was gone, but dark wizards were still there.

Why did he have to die?

Everything reminded me of him. I couldn't stand it. I had to get away. So, I packed my stuff and moved to America. No one knew where I was. I had no plan.

Why did he have to die?

7 months went by, scrounging for food and money. I had a cashier job at a muggle McDonalds, but, it didn't pay much. I didn't know what I was going to do when the baby came. I was a single mother with no family, no money, and a witch living in the muggle world. Then I felt the contractions. They started coming faster and stronger. Still in a weak state, I blacked out from the pain.

Why did he have to die?

I awoke much the same way as last time. But, the healer placed a tiny bundle in my arm this time. My daughter. She looked so much like her dad. My hear was filled for love at the site of her. But, I was worried. I had no way to provide for her.

Why did he have to die?

They let me leave 3 days later. I went to my apartment and picked up a piece of paper and pen. Twenty minutes passed, and I gathered a bag for my baby. Then, I arranged to travel to England. With little money, my options were limited.

Why did he have to die?

My memories brought me back to the reason I was standing here, a month later. On the doorsteps of the place I once called home. The Burrow. Placing my daughter tenderly on the doorstep, I tucked my note and her birth certificate into the blanket. Kissing her on the forehead, I rang the doorbell. I quickly ran behind the nearest tree, and watched the plump redhead read my letter.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_I'm sorry that I ran away without telling anyone anything. You didn't even know that I was pregnant. I can't keep her. I have know money or way of providing the things she needs. You were the only one I could turn to. Please, take care of my Emma. When its her time to go to Hogwarts, I'll return to tell meet her and tell you who her father is. But, not now. Until then, please, keep her as your own. You have my permission to adopt her if you would like. I know that you will be like a mother to her, just like you were for me. Please, stay safe and give everyone my love. Especially Emma. Just know that the I love her more than life itself, and that's why I couldn't raise her own my own. Don't bother looking for me, I don't want to be found. Goodbye for how._

_With all my love, _

_Hermione_

I went home, completely distraught. When I got to my small apartment, I collapsed on my bed and cried, until there were no tears left. My poor daughter. No father, and her mother left her.

Draco Malfoy, why did you have to die?

* * *

A/N: Woo, I bet you didn't see that one coming! Well, maybe you did. This was originally supposed to be a one shot, but I think it needs some closure. I'm going to do Emma when she's 11 and on. But, I need you guys' advice. Should I add chapters to this one, or make it a whole new story? Review and let me know what you think! Oh, and to readers of the Kiss. I realize its been almost a year since I updated. I kind of lost interest in the story, especially once HBP came out. So, I'll either delete it, or something. But, for now, its officially on hold. Well, happy reviewing! Cuz, Reviews make me happy! 


End file.
